Gundam Wing: A New Threat
by Clarista
Summary: Earth is being threatened again by a new source of evil, only this time Earth can only dream of the powers the enemy has. Is this the end for Earth's peaceful ways? Or can the Preventers save it with a bit of help from the *super-human* soldiers?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but if it did I would be sooooooo happy.   
  
  
  
A little girl's hand was around her shoulders, but unlike her the girl's golden hair was very curly. There were two other people, one was a boy a bit older than her, and the other was a middle aged man. Rose had been in this place many times, but still every time it seemed new to her. Suddenly the two men stopped chattering happily, and the little girl's laughter was gone. Now Rose was in a very dark small place, she opened her mouth to call for her mom, but a hand covered it. She was about to fight back when she saw a bit of light then a face smiling warmly at her, at once she realized it was the boy, her brother and he wanted her to stay quiet. She nodded and he removed his hand, but as Rose looked at him she realized they weren't alone, he had his arm around that little girl. She looked scared, but having the boy's arm around her seemed to do her some good. Seconds passed until they heard a voice, then three voices. First they were just talking than an argument started, no later a door seemed to have opened, because she heard a new set of foot steps. There was this horrible sound, so awful Rose almost screamed, but it was gone as fast it came. The noise must have been something bad, since the boy opened the doors they were behind and ran out. The little girl now started crying, but Rose found her strength and went after her brother. She suddenly stopped to look around, there were three strange men who had their backs to her and were pointing these metal black things at her brother and the middle aged man Rose knew as her father. On the other side of the room there was a woman lying on the floor in a small puddle of red liquid, she had platinum hair like the boy, except hers was wavy. Rose knew that she was her mother, and quickly went to her side. She sat down beside the woman and was about to hug her, but stopped when she saw that the liquid red stuff her skirt was now socked in was coming from the stomach of the woman's white dress. Rose now took a closer look at the woman, and realized she looked paler than usual and her eyes had lost their spark. The woman looked to be in awful pain, but now looking at Rose seemed to have rid her of the it. She smiled a sad smile, and Rose put her arms around her neck trying to smile back. Her mother now opened her mouth and very quietly whispered in Rose's ear, "Rose you are so beautiful, I wish more than anything now to be able to watch you grow to become a young woman. But Rose wishes won't do any good, all I can do for you before I rest is to warn you of something. Rose they will take you and train you as a soldier for their military, but know that no matter what they say they are not fighting to get justice and peace. They just want to have more power and bring more chaos to the world. When you can, find a way to destroy them, but until then join them." Her mother's week voice stopped but said one last thing before her body went limp and her eyes looked like nothing more than two purple dots, "Rose I love you more than life it self." After that every thing was fast-forwarded in Roses mind, as the men notice her and she heard that horrible noise again. This time right after the noise she felt an awful kind of pain in her shoulder. Every thing began to go black, and the cries of the people in the room died.  
***   
  
Rose woke up sweating, and shaky. She quickly jumped out of her bed and went to her cabin room's bathroom, to look in the mirror. Her very short golden hair seemed messy and her bright blue eyes were sparkling more than usual. She remembered the face of the woman in her dream, and for the hundredth time realized who much they look alike. She quickly looked away not wanting to remember the dream, Rose had to get some rest to be in good shape tomorrow, and thinking about the dream was definitely not the way.   
As Rose went back to bed she tried to think about her men, the soldiers who were ready to give their lives for her. Suddenly a wave of anger went through her. No one would be giving their lives if we were all living in peace, she thought. The thought of losing her soldiers hurt her, but she hadn't lost much, since her soldiers were the best. Her crew was nicknamed the unbeatable crew, because they never once lost in a battle. They were all soldiers for a space military called "Space reptiles", and had incredible space mobile suits. Their best space MS were called "Gundams" since they were made out of metals called Gundamainia alloy. They had Gundams for only her crew, since it was very rare in her planet.  
Rose sat up right as the words "my planet" played in her mind. She knew she was not gonna get much sleep, so she got out of bed again. Quickly she changed from her tank top and black shorts, to a dark blue jump suit. The space ship's library was close by so it took her only a few minutes to get there. She punched in the code for the door to open, and went straight for the history section. She took out a few books and found a nice couch to read on.   
30 minutes later Rose smiled, it always cheered her up to read about the history of her planet. Her planet was full of people with not much technology about 400 years ago, but then a group of space ships comes and landed there. The space ships didn't land well because of the storm the planet were having, and they were damaged. Fortunately most of the people in them survived, but even after they managed to fix the space ships they had no idea how to get home. They were lost before they landed on her plant, and after spending time there, they decided to stay and make the planet as technologically advanced as theirs. These people or prehaps scientists/space men were from a planet called earth, a planet that was so beautiful you'd want to paint parts of it every chance you get. They taught the people on Rose's planet all kinds of stuff, even their languages. In other words they turned Rose's planet in to earth, except that they let the people keep the planet's name as "dupiliniuze", which meant birth and death. Rose grew up to learn to live like an earthling, with no knowledge of her planet's traditions, so to her the name sounded kind of weird. Infect she wasn't the only one who felt like that, most people in the next generations all felt the same way, so they now called their planet birth.  
Rose yawned and stretched her long muscular arms. Her wrist computer began beeping, and she turned it on, to see Rick's (one of the lieutenants) face.  
"Captain wants to see you Colonel Rose," he said very awake considering it was in middle of the night.   
"Right now? Isn't it a bit too early?" Rose said trying to cover her shock.  
Rick looked like he wanted to say something, but then he began to laugh, "Colonel it's almost time for lunch, I believe you said you'd see him 20 minutes from now, yesterday."  
" Alright tell him I'll be there."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I know it doesn't seem to have anything to do with GW yet, but it will in the next chapters. This is my first fic story, so please, please read it and don't judge it too harshly. 


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Rose took a fast shower and quickly changed into a black and blue military jumpsuit.   
"Dammit. Should have gone into the dryer room to dry myself up," Rose muttered as she ran hand through her short wet hair.   
Captain Jones wouldn't mind her showing up with wet hair (and if he did he wouldn't dare say a thing to Rose about it), but it didn't please Rose to have water stains on her jumpsuit. It wasn't that Rose cared a lot about how she looked, but she never liked being filthy either. Her soldiers, or perhaps every one on the ship (except for the captain) looked up to her, even what she wore. It didn't matter to Rose if they thought she was hot or not, but she wanted them to know her as a neat soldier.   
She got to the door to the main/control room of the ship, and pressed the secret code. When the door opened she walked in slowly but confidently. That was another thing that made her different from almost all the other soldiers on the ship. Most of them all got nervous if the captain wanted a word with them, Rose on the other hand felt like she was just going to have an important chat with an old friend.   
"Glad to see you colonel Rose," said the captain.  
"You too," Rose said as she looked around the enormous room, from the corner of her eye.  
This room was one of the biggest, and had about a hundred soldiers working in it all the time. As soon as Rose had entered, all the soldiers had gotten up and saluted for her. She gave an elegant wave, and they all quickly sat back down and went back to what they were doing.   
"There is a rumor flying about captain," Rose paused and looked into the blue eyes of the Chris Jones for any reaction, "about us going to the planet Earth."   
"Do you believe the rumor to be real?" Captain gave her a challenging smile.  
"Rumors, captain, don't amuse me."  
"Of course not."  
"So is it true?" Rose tried to keep the impatient out of her voice.  
"Hmmm. I suppose it is time for me to tell you," captain glanced at her before looking out the front space ship glass into the stars, "We have decided that it is time for us to contact our previous leaders' home planet. We speak the same languages as the Earthlings and have some of the same traditions. It is as if a planet had been cut in half 400 years ago, and now it is time for it to get back together."  
"Captain don't ever try to fool me," Rose's harsh tone to the Captain must have shocked a lot of the people in the room but no one dared to even look up let alone say a word.  
"How am I fooling you, Roselyn?"  
"Don't joke with me Captain, I know very well that our military organization has no interest in making friends with other nations. The purpose of this little trip of ours is to take over Earth, for more power."  
"You are very clever, but you don't seem too thrilled with our new mission. Why is that?"  
Thrilled? Could that guy be any more bloodthirsty? It seems that destroying peace in our own planet was not enough; we are going to bring chaos to Earth, Rose thought. However she didn't show much of her thoughts in the words she spoke, "They could be much stronger than us in military power, we might be on our way to defeat."  
"Interesting thoughts, but we have already thought of that. We will not just go there and start the attack, our plan is to bring out the friendship flag, that is at first," as he said this he smiled cruely.  
"You mean you are going to pretend to want peace, but really you are planning to back stab?" Rose gave the Captain a hard challenging look, "I would have expected more of you Captain, but it seems you have disappointed me with your cowardly plan."  
"Are you trying to tell me that you will not be helping us with this mission?"  
"Of course not. I was just telling you my opinion of this mission, but as a soldier I have no other choice but to fight," her voice as emotionless as a robot, but inside she felt anger cursing through her veins.  
"Very well. I expect you to fight well, like always. You're team of is the best we've got, don't disappoint me."  
"As you wish," Rose said this as she slowly brought her hand to an elegant stop by her head, then without as much as a goodbye she turned around walked and walked right out of the room.  
  
  
To be continued…  



	3. The Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own the stuff from Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Rose felt the anger she had felt a very short time ago drain out of her, as she watched the free and beautiful stars through the spaceship glass.  
"One day I'll be free like you, and make sure the rest of the humanity is also," Rose whispered.  
"Colonel Rose," some one called.  
Rose turned to see two girls walking towards her. They both wore a short pale blue skirt and matching blazer, yet they looked as different as night and day. The shorter one had long strait, strawberry blond hair, turquoise eyes and rosy cheeks. She one of the youngest people on the ship, at the age of 16, and that might have been an explanation for her bubbly behavior and name (Cherry). The other girl unlike the first one, who looked like a little girl in her mother's close, looked very sophisticated in her uniform. Her shiny, dark brown, layered hair fell perfectly below her shoulders, and her light blue eyes matched the color of her blazer. Three words would easily describe her: intelligent, elegant, and responsible.  
"We were just informed that, we'll land on Earth Tomorrow, early in the morning," Cherry said in a flat tone.  
"Not too excited, are you?" Rose already knew the answer.  
"We have to find a way to stop the plan from working," Cherry pushed her bags out of her face.  
"We will. Cherry, I need you to contact my soldiers and tell them that we'll have a meeting in the room XX2986ON. Melinda your job is to get as much info about their little plan as you can," Rose ordered.  
"Yes Colonel," Cherry saluted and quickly left.  
Melinda on the other hand just pressed a few buttons on her wrist computer, then turned to Rose again. She didn't need to salute to Rose, since her position was almost as high, and also that they were good friends.   
"I'll make sure to get all the details of the plan," Melinda promised and looked out the window at the stars, "beautiful aren't they."  
"They're only beautiful from here, I wonder how many innocent people are being killed in this universe, every second of every day," Rose looked back at the stars.  
"Hmmm…we might not be able to help the whole world, but we could save Earth…maybe even one day free our own planet from this dark shadow," Melinda said.  
"We will save Earth, or die trying," Rose said then turned around and floated down the hall.   



	4. The Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, although I wouldn't mind to own some of its guys!!! ^_~ LOL!!!!!!  
  
AN: So sorry to do this, but I have no choice but to introduce most of the alien characters in this chapter. I really want to get going and get them on Earth, so I have to get this over with.   
  
Rick Hunter and his friends Devin Wisner and Nayan Young got to the door of room XX2986ON, just as Colonel Rose and Colonel Marllena got there. Nayan quickly punched in the code and moved away to let the two women walk in first. "Beautiful aren't they," Devin whispered after they disappeared inside. "Of course, but I don't think either of them will be pleased to hear you say that," Rick said with a bit of warning in his voice. Devin had always been astonished over Rose and Marllena's beauty, not that any one with eyes wasn't, but he talked about it way too much. Most girls would have been pleased to have 3 guys as great looking as Rick, Devin, and Nayan admiring their beauty, but Rose and Marllena were different. If they caught the boys talking about their looks they would take it as disrespect. The room they entered was one of the homiest rooms you could find on the ship, perhaps Rose always liked to give their meetings a cozy look, since most of their meeting rooms were a lot like this one. The three boys found places to sit on the black leather couches and picked up cans of pop and started to do what they usually did before meetings started; chill. Rick and his two friends were very alike, but also very different in some ways. Rick was the easy going one of the three; he usually stayed calm during tough situations, making a few jokes to lighten things up. He had messy spiky sun strike dark brown hair, tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. Devin on the other hand sometimes freaked when things went really bad, but then he had his own good qualities. Like he was very charming and was also known as the nicest guy on their ship despite his big mouth. Devin had purplish blue eyes and spiky messy blond hair, which some made a joke about (something to do with the hundreds of gallons of hair gel he used for it). Nayan unlike the other two was quiet, in fact that would be a word to use if anyone where to describe him in three words (quiet, intelligent, and mysterious). His hair was also another thing he didn't have in common with Devin and Rick; it was very silky fell on the sides of his head looking longish, but as inky black as it was, his eyes were a light, almost silvery, blue color. "Now that we are all here, I'd like to make an announcement," Rose's voice brought a wave of quietness in the crowd, "in my last meeting with the Captain I was informed that we will be arriving on Earth in a very short time, even shorter than we assumed, as it is tomorrow." Suddenly the crowd started to buzz with gasps and whispers, but Rose calmly waited for them to quiet down before talking again, " The Captain himself also informed me that this is not a friendly peaceful visit, but a strictly horrifying one. We will be pretending to be allies to Earth, but that is only until we find out about their military power. We will then try to take over Earth and do exactly what we did to our own planet to it." "What if Earth has stronger military power than us?" Nayan asked. "Let's hope they do," Mallerna said. "We're not going to take a 50/50 chance, we're going to fight along side of Earth, if the time comes. But before that we'll have to have a very close watch on the plan and make sure Earth doesn't hand over any extreme weapons to our military, if indeed Earth comes out on top. That is why we need to be in the scene with as much information as we can get, at all times," the determined expression on Rose's face was enough to give them all hope to gain victory in this mission. "Of course the Captain will have both me and Rose at the meeting with the Earth's officials, and while we'll be trying to stay as close as possible to the plan we expect you to do as much research as you can on the Earth history and it's military power," Mallerna ordered. "How are we supposed to get that info, without Captain noticing anything?" Steel asked.  
  
(Steel, a medium height slim girl, has chin length layered light blue hair and ice colored eyes. She is very intelligent and stylish with a touch of tomboyness, or perhaps it was just her tough-girl attitude.)  
  
"For that you'd have to go to the libraries of Earth, and other places like military bases, to gather around information. It'll be quiet simple since our cultures are the same as the roots of theirs," Rose (who had been standing) walked over to a one of the one sit black couches and sat down bringing her hands to her knees and leaning forward, "you might as well enjoy yourselves as much as you can, before we have to fight again." "Sounds good, but what if Earth's military power is so low that we could take over in no more than a second?" Trista, for the first time sat up right. (Trista is tall and curvy with long wavy silver hair and light green eyes with a touch of yellow in them. She is really tough with a lot of attitude, but Rose has no trouble depending on her, because if there is one thing this girl has in her; it's responsibility.)  
  
"As impossible as that sounds, it's still a possibility and if it's the right one, then we're going to do all the hard work," what Rose had said seemed practically unsuccessful, but if they didn't know any better you'd be fooled into thinking it was like taking candy from a baby, by her tone of voice. "All the technology we have is because of Earth, I can't believe they want to pay them back like this," Steel said. "Yeah, but this mission will be fun, even if it'll be the deadlier than any other mission we had. Think about it, we'll be able to see Earth for ourselves after hearing all these legends since childhood. It'll be like going to a wonderland," Rick ran a hand through his hair smiling a little. "Yeah, it'll be interesting. I can't wait to see how much of the stories we heard are true," Dylan said, "but we have to keep our heads in our work, and not get all worked up over Earth's beauties."  
  
(Dylan is a very tall and muscular guy, with straight shoulder length platinum hair and gray eyes. He is very sophisticated and artistic and he has a deep scar slashed across his right cheek.)  
  
"Actually getting worked up over Earth's beauties could give us exactly the determination we need to win," Maxfield pointed out.  
  
(Maxfield is also very tall and muscular like every other guy in the room, and has long wavy platinum black hair and dark purple eyes. He is very hard to read most of the times, but he has his nice side and also his cold and arrogant one.)  
  
"I agree, the more we fall in love with Earth, the harder we'll want to save it, and the better we'll fight for it," Rose said. "So it's really true, huh? Tomorrow we'll finally get to see Earth for ourselves," Devin gave a low whistle. "Yes, the Great Earth here we come," Cherry squeaked joyfully. "You guys are acting like children about to open Christmas presents. Get a grip on yourselves! Another planet might fall into our government's hands, and suffer the horrible fate as our people did, can't you be a little more serious about this mission?" Excen said his voice thick with emotion.  
  
(Excen has short spiked red hair, light green eyes, and he is undoubtedly gorgeous. He is out and open with his feelings most of the time, so everyone think of him as the emotional one)  
  
"Excen, try to stay positive about this mission. If we're going to win we're gonna need a lot of positive energy," Dustin said. "He's right we're gonna have to believe in ourselves, believe that we can win. And there is a good chance we will, as long as Earth has strong military power to some extent. We shouldn't be thinking about what will happen if Earth loses, it'll only lessen our confidence," Keith as always had the whole room under his control the minute he started talking.  
  
(Keith and Dustin are un-identical twins, but both have longish brown hair and same colored eyes, and both are total babes even though they look different. Dustin is the low tempered one of the two, and Keith the mature one.)   
  
"Your right, we should try to keep our cool and our determination to win," Darian smiled at Keith.  
  
(Darian is the tall and exotic looking with golden brown skin, sun strike brown waves that was long enough to touch her slim waist, and big, beautiful hazel eyes. She was known as the actress, since it was her specialty, and there forth she leaded the undercover officers)   
  
"Alright then, tomorrow after the meeting with the Earth's top officials, I'll contact you all to come to this room for another meeting in which we'll share the info we have gathered," Rose said getting up, "better to have a good rest tonight, after all you might not get a chance like this again in quite some time." The soldiers all saluted and when she nodded they disappeared out the room one by one. It was then that Rose realized she didn't want to lose them, not even one of them, because she really cared about and loved them. "You better get some rest yourself, you look pale all of a sudden," Marllena said softly gripping Rose's shoulder gently. "Your right, lets go," Rose said quickly hiding her thoughts.  
  
AN: In the next chapter they'll arrive on Earth and that's when the GW characters come in. 


	5. The Search

Disclaimer: it's obvious that I don't own GW.  
  
NA: They're finally on Earth; Let's see what's awaiting these brave youths on the legendary place they have to help and save. Oh and incase you're confused I changed Melinda to Marllena! ^_^  
  
  
  
"The Earth is very proud to welcome you to this planet, although we will admit that when we first heard your story we were shocked," said Relena Darlien.  
"Thank you, we are quite shocked ourselves to have accomplished something such as this," Captain Jones said as he shook hands with the girl in the white suit.  
It was obvious that the Captain had contacted the top Earth officials a few days before they had arrived, and now he joined them in a meeting with Marllena and Rose on his either side. The girl in the white suit had introduced herself as Relena Darlien, and so far she seemed like the most important person in this little party, yet Rose couldn't help but notice that the girl looked only about 16. It was becoming a big curiosity to Rose, of who this girl really was.  
"I see that in your planet military power is very much still needed," Relena said shrewdly her eyes set on Rose's soldier-like air.  
"Yes, you're quite right, military power is what we depend on to keep our democracy," it took a lot of Rose's strength not to snort as the word democracy left Captain's lips.   
"Hmmm, we here do not believe in weapons of any kind. We don't believe that we'll ever have peace if we have something as violent as military control," Relena's determined voice made Rose smile, almost.  
  
***   
  
Relena realized she had been frowning for the last five minutes, as she brushed her wet long dirty blond hair. She softened her expression as she took off her bathrobe and started to dress. The meeting from that morning was troubling her mind, of course since it was a historic event and all it was normal for anyone to feel this way, but Relena's mind was stock on the two girls, not their leader.  
They were both very pretty, but if you looked closely it seemed almost like they were wearing masks. Of course the blond was obviously a worrier, and most worriers look that way, but Relena somehow knew there was more to it than that.   
  
***   
  
"Wow this place sure is abundant," Devin said looking around the broken down military base.  
Nayan, Devin, and Rick had decided to raid the military bases but to their amusement they were all burned down to the ground or completely destroyed.   
"This probably means that they no longer have any military power," Rick said softly, picking up a broken piece of glass.   
  
***  
  
"Oooooh is that really Treize Khushrenada?" Trista whistled, "he sure is handsome."  
Trista and Steel had spent the whole day in a big library, searching the Internet about the Military condition of Earth in the past few years. Surprisingly enough it had been quite interesting, and they were very keen on learning more about the charismatic Treize Khushrenada and the mysterious Zechs Marquis.   
"Yeah, it's too bad he died. It would have been nice to have him around," Steel said.  
"Hmmm, hey wait a sec, take a look at this! It says here that Zechs Marquis was known to have died two years ago, but…see in this article: there had been quite a few sighting of this guy in the past year," Trista sounded very interested.  
"Suppose he faked his own death?" Steel bit her lip thoughtfully.  
"I sure hope so, didn't you see the pictures of him where he presumed to be Miliardo Peacekraft, and didn't have his mask on? If I didn't know better I'd say he was a Greek god!" Trista laughed gathering up her hair as if the thoughts of Zechs made her sweat.  
"Get a grip Ris, we promised Colonel Rose to get as much info as we can about their military background, not info about hot soldiers," Steel took the mouse turning back to their search.  
"But both of them are important parts of their military history, there forth we have to get info about them also," Trista grinned.  
"Not about the color of their eyes," Steel rolled her eyes.  
  
A few feet away from Trista and Steel were Excen and Cherry who were also searching the net, but their topic was about the current military condition of the Earth. To there disappointment the whole search turned out to be about Earth's refusal to use any kind of military control anymore, it almost looked as if they would be doing all the work in saving this plant, that is if they even could!  
"Grrrr, our military could probably whip them out without a second thought," Cherry groaned, but it wasn't all for the fact that she thought they were all in big trouble.  
It had been almost like a dream come true when Rose pared her off with Excen, she had thought they'd research a bit, find some reassuring info and then decide to celebrate it with ice cream or perhaps coffee. It seemed to Cherry as if Rose was helping her get her hooks on her long time crush, but little did Cherry know that Rose pared them off like this only because she knew the only way Cherry would work really hard was if she wanted to impress some one whom she really cared for.   
"Well that's it then, Earth is going to lose no matter what," Excen's voice was so full of pain that Cherry without a second though threw her hands around him as if she wanted to scare away all of it by a single hug.  
"Listen we have seen how amazing Colonel Rose is, we have to keep on believing in her, she needs us to trust her in the fact that we'll be able to save Earth. Has she ever failed us before? Is it going to help her if we give up this early in the game" Cherry said pulling away slowly.  
"Your…your right. I'm sorry it's just that I don't want another planet going through what we did, you know that I'll do my best don't you?" Excen's bright green eyes were over bright.   
"I know…hey you know what we've been stuck here all morning, why not go for a walk. My legs would defiantly do with a bit of exercise," Cherry jumped up.  
"I'd like that, I could use some fresh air myself," Excen said, smiling at Cherry his sweet smile, and for a second she was sure that he must care about her the way she cared about him.  
  
***  
  
Zechs felt his breath get caught in his chest, as Noin's slender fingers touched his arm. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have, as he looked at her beautiful smiling face that shone with laughter and joy, while she told him about the bet she had with Sally and won. He couldn't help but smile at her positive and earth-loving personality. How could I have ever though I could live without her? Zechs thought.   
At first it seemed like it was all in Zechs imagination, but then he realized it was real, the space between him and Noin was shrinking bit by bit, until he was only inches away from her. Zechs could almost feel Noin's arms around him, and her lips on his…without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet kiss, even though it was a short one it had brought Goosebumps of disbelieve and joy to his arms, and Noin was looking into his eyes with what seemed like true happiness. Their special moment was broken by a few of the student pilots' whistles; the two had forgotten that they were in the training gym full of their students. Even though Earth was no longer ruled by military power it didn't mean that there would no longer be training spaceship pilots, and Noin and Zechs being ace ones themselves had taken the job of training the pilots in their free time.  
Noin blushed but Zechs glared at the students ordering them to get back to their training, and not to waist anytime poking their noses in other people's business, but then suddenly something caught Zechs' eye.   
Two guys were on their way to the fighting rink of the gym, and Zechs knew for sure that they weren't any student pilots, and the only way they would be allowed in here if they weren't is if they were the ones on the news that morning. Zechs' suspicions were confirmed right when they passed him, it was almost as if the two were sending out electrical waves from their body.  
"Are they…were they the ones?" It seemed like Noin had felt it too, the power that surrounded the two boys.  
"I think so," Zechs said softly deciding that he was going to watch their little match very carefully.  
The two guys did something very strange right before the match, they pushed a few buttons on what seemed like a wrist computer and brought it to their lips muttering something to them. This got quite a few strange glances from people all over the gym, who had now turned their attention to the two fighters, but soon they were all too absorbed in the awesome match to remember the odd moment, all except Zechs and Noin. The fighting match was quite a sight to watch but it seemed to Zechs and Noin that there was something really fishy going on, almost as if this was not for the sake of training but warning them of their power. There was also the times when everyone felt that they're eyes needed to be checked or that they simply weren't paying enough attention to realize what really had happened, because at times it seemed almost clear that one of the guys' hand had moved through the other one as if he was a merely a ghost, or when one of them jumped a bit and suddenly got stuck in midair. After a while one of the guys had fallen flat on his back to the floor and everyone was already cheering for the other guy, but Zechs could have sworn that no part of the boy's body was touching the floor, as it was floating 5cm above it, meaning that there was nothing wrong with him. He seemed to have guessed right because not more than a second later the guy on the *floor* jumped up and before the other guy could react punched him in the face, causing blood to pour out of the corner of his mouth. After this the two boys grinned agreeing to keep this round as a tie and jumped out of the rink, making there way towards Noin and Zechs.  
"Are you in charge of the training in this gym?" Asked the one with brown hair that fell on top of his red headband, in Noin's opinion the hot one. Both Noin and Zechs nodded and so he went on, "as you might have already guessed, we are the one on the news this morning, and we came here to see you."  
"Why?" Zechs asked trying to look neutral.  
"Because we want to learn about Earth, and not just the peaceful fairy tale land it has turned to, but the blood that has been shed along the way," said the second one, who had long wavy black hair.  
"And how does that concern you?" Zechs sneered.  
"Evil always exists no matter what kind of world you live in, what did you to the evil?" the second guy asked, when neither Zechs or Noin said a thing he continued, "you know you couldn't have killed all those who were a threat to peace, how do you keep this world evil free?"  
"Have you come to Earth to get info on how to make bring peace to your own planet?" Noin asked.  
"No, there is no hope left for were I come from, a world ruled by justice and peace is an impossible dream to the people there," for the first time the two aliens showed a trace of emotion, as the first guy said this.  
"There was a time that I myself though the same thing about Earth, but as you can see that's not true, because in the end good always wins over evil," Noin could feel her eyes watering a bit, but she didn't let that stop her from continuing her speech, "in truth a world ruled by justice and peace is real, but you have to fight for it, and by fighting I mean giving it all you got, even being ready to sacrifice your life for it."   
When Noin finished talking she still didn't stop looking the two strangers in the eye, she seemed to be searching for some kind of hope hidden deep inside them, but the two boys eyes were full of sadness until their eyes met and made a silent agreement in which that they hid the sadness from others and smiled instead.   
"Are there a lot of people like you on Earth?" the long haired ones question gave Noin a bit of a surprise so she just frowned at him, "cause if there are I can kinda guess how you got the whole peace policy."  
Before either Noin or Zechs had the chance to try to make sense of anything the two left, as fast as they had come.  
"Think there was any significant meaning to all that?" Zechs asked frowning.  
"There must have been, but what's bothering me is their less than determined attitude for bringing peace to their planet, could things be that bad?" Noin asked. 


End file.
